Harsh Life
by miaxXxneko
Summary: Mikan Sakura a famous singer and acter who is beaten at home and bullied at school for being a singer and actor, mostly by Natsume Hyuuga. they both have alice's but dont go to alice academy, what will happen when they are taken to the academy?  updated.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a new story yeah so here is the first chapter.

Note: First chapter they aren't in Gakuen Alice so yea just remember that.

* * *

"You think your better then us, don't you? Just because you are a famous actor and singer you think you can do what ever you want her and you think you're the best don't you," said a girl. 

"yea and you think every one likes you because of that don't you," said another "well news flash no one likes you, you think you are so great and so much better then every one else its discus ding," said the finally girl.

It was a normal day for 11 year old Mikan Sakura. She was bullied by the kids at school for being a famous actor and singer. It wasn't always hard for her she used to be liked and had plenty of friends but ever since this year every one seems to hate her and bully her.

_Damn. _she thought as she reached her class room after her every day bullying by the 3 girls ended, they were also known as the "Natsume lovers".

She went to her seat and rested down her head on a desk some students sitting near by on a desk talking, stopped and moved away from her. _God I hate it here _she thought for the millionth time that day.

"hey polka dots," Natsume said in a cold voice. He was sitting at the desk in front of her reading his manga. "what," she asked not even looking up because she already new who it was, the most famouse kid in there school even though he wasnt really famous, 11 year old Natsume Hyuuga.

"Tch that's no way to greet me polka dots," he said. He teased her every day just to make her life miserable. "Please just go away Natsume," she said in a tired sad voice. "like hell I will polka dots," he responded coldly. "Please Natsume im not in the mood today im have a bad day," she said in the same tone of voice as before.

"tch, you don't know the meaning of a bad day polka dots. Since you have every thing you want and all the money you want, you don't know what it's like for us normal humans, you have it so easy." He said flatly in a cold tone.

This made Mikan snap "every one, EVERY ONE thinks I have it so easy!" she yelled at him, others wondering why she was yelling. "Well I have one thing to tell you if you new any of what I am going though you would really truly no the meaning of bad day!" she yelled, she was now leaning over her desk yelling her words right in his face.

"tch you just think you have it bad," he responded but she didn't hear that because she had already taken her bag and headed twards the door while al the other students just started talking to each other about Mikan thinking she was leaving early just because she was a star.

**Mikan's POV**

_I hate him so much they all think they no me and my life just because of stupid magazines and things. Ugh damn him so much. None of them no what I go through every day and he just makes it worse. Damn!_

**Normal POV**

She punched the bathroom stall, to angry and sad to notice the pain.(wow she must be really pissed,)

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the bathroom and heeded straight for the door not minding the looks from teachers, or the glares from students thinking she was just leaving for her job. She was truly hated in this school.

_Curse that Natsume making me yell so loud in the class room god he is so annoying. Just making judgments like that, hel they all do that ugh no one understands._

Mikan was to busy in her thoughts to notice where she was.

She was in front of her house.

"hu…….," she said "o no!" she said surprisingly as she backed away from the entrance and moved behind the wall that separated her house from the street. "Why did I come home so fast," she whispered to her self as she leaned against the wall. "Why?" she asked her self again.

"I cant go home yet I just cant its way to early," she said to her self as she started to slide down the wall. So she was now sitting with her legs pressed against her chest. "I cant I cant I cant," she repeated to her self again and again and again.

* * *

**6:00 P.M**

**The time Mikan Sukara HAD to be home.**

"I'm home," Mikan said as she opened the door at exactly six pm. "ah Mikan good on time to day," said her dad evilly "now get to work on your chores and then practice your lines for the new movie you are going to do then practice the new song they gave you," he said giving her a long very long list of chores to do.

"But I already have the lines and the new song down I don't have to practice them again," Mikan said not even thinking about her words. "What are you talking back to me?" he said getting up from his fancy couch and stopped watching his brand new flat screen TV which he bought with the money Mikan made.

"aaaa I aa um n.." she started but was cut off when she was smacked by her fathers hand. "You are never to talk back to me you hear that!" he yelled angrily /evilly. "y-yes she," said holding her check where she had got hit. "Now get out of my site and go do your chores," he ordered her. "Yes," she said as she walked off.

At the end of the night Mikan had only gotten beaten 3 other times. One of the lowest number of times she got beaten in her whole life. But they were still harsh beatings, she had a brose on her arm from being thrown across the room and her head hurt because she got pushed against the wall.

* * *

How did ya like it I no it seems kinda dark but it will get nicer so don't worry. 

Please RxR

I will update when and if I feel like it


	2. when they come

Ahhhhhhhh im back sorry for the delay I was really busy and school like just started so yea but now im bak!!!!!!!!!!!!

So people I was looking at the last chapter and I felt so bad for writing it so mean and dark so because of that im gonna try to make it nicer but I cant promise any thing, so yea but here is the next chapter!!

* * *

The next day Mikan walked to school with her burses and cuts covered by clothes, making her look over dressed because she was wearing so much clothes. 

"look at her," whispered the 'Natsume lovers' "she's probally just wearing all those clothes so she can show it off or show it off to Natsume-kun," "yea I bet she thinks she can get what ever she wants," they didn't no Mikan could hear them.

_O god here they come again ready to make fun of me and all because of my stupid father I hate him! Ugh I hate him so much. _She thought as of course they came over to have a little "chat" with her.

"Just so u no Natsume doesn't like over dressed freaks like you!" one girl spat at Mikan, "he likes girls like us who don't over dress with all these expensive clothes," said another. "and you look so stupid in all fancy stuff trying to show off!" spat the last girl.

Mikan just ignored them and walked on but they were still snickering behind her say "we showed her," and "that will teach her,"

_I just don't care _she thought as she opened the door to the class room. No one seemed to notice her coming in and just talked and talked and talked to each other. "oi polka dots," came the voice Mikan new way to well. "what do you want Natsume?" she questioned not sounding very lively.

"tch ," he sensed the sadness in the brunets voice, "so u think u are having a bad day again huh and what's with all the clothes you look like a freak," "I didn't ask for your opinion u no just leave me alone it was bad enough you made me mad yesterday im just not in the mood to fight today," "hn…….. why should I leave you alone its more fun to annoy you," he said

"just leave me alone will ya!" she said more lively, that was a sign to the raven haired 11 year old boy that she did have energy, and that meant he should annoy her.

"Shut up" he said as he started a fire on her hair, "you are way to nosy," "Natsume you idiot we aren't supposed to use our alices," she said putting it out with her Alice, "they don't know we have them or else the academy could come and get us." She said in a low whisper.

"Tch why would they want you your useless." He said coldly, really Natsume new that her alice was helpful some times but still its not like he would tell her that.

"take that back!" she yelled at him.

"Hmmm no thanks little girl," he said teasing her.

As they continued there argument.

**Lab room watching a security camera. **

Those two right sir said the school principle, to some man in a white mask and a blond haired man.

"hai hai those two do seem to have alices," said the blond haired man (guess who )

"Alright when shall you snatch them?" questioned the principle. "When no one is around," said the blond man, "no one will no that they have alices or get hurt that way,"

"ok," said the other two In agreement.

**Back to the arguing peps**

"You jerk!" she yelled making every one in the room stop and stare at the two. As Mikan realized that every one was staring she could feel the glares of the "Natsume lovers" on the back of her head. _Yikes _she thought as she remembered there warning.

"ahhh got to go," she said quickly as she grabbed her bag and quickly ran out of the room. "Tch loser polka dots," he muttered as she left. He soon grabbed his bag and followed her.

**Out side **

"Oi polka dots" said Natsume as Mikan passed by him. "huh Natsume but weren't you just in the class room?" said Mikan confused written all over her face.

"Well I was but I left and since you're so slow I got here before you." He said with a smirk.

"but but but…," she started "I ran all the way out of the school how could u have gotten here before me?" she asked still confused. He pointed up "jumped out of the window idiot its way fast then running," he finished with another smirk.

"you mean you jumped out from 3 stories?" she yelled at him to shocked

"shut up polka dots or ill go deft," he said meanly. "pervert," she yelled at him.

"tisk polka dots always so annoying," he said in a teasful way (is that a word?).

"so mean you insensitive fu….." she didn't get to finish her curse cuz all of a sudden 3 men in black appeared and grabbed Mikan and Natsume covering there mouths.

_What the hell _they thought together.

The 2 men who had grabbed Natsume suddenly caught fire. They let go of Natsume and started to scream for water soon the third man holding Mikan caught fire. He let go of her and as fast as the men caught fire Natsume grabbed Mikans wrist and pulled her away.

"It has to be the academy," he said. "ya think." Mikan responded with sarcasm. "tch they probably found us cuz some one like u isn't to smart," he responded. "yea you, you are constantly blasting fire around all over the place im surprised they haven't found us last year when you set like half the school on fir," she yelled at him. "tch, I have my reasons for things polka dots and if your so smart then why don't you always nullify my alice before I use it?"

"its not like I no your every move jerk,"

"tch and that's my falt polka dots?"

"yes it is you insensitive fu…." Once again she was cut off from cursing, when yet men in black suits came this time to grab them this time 4 two for each kid.

"tch again," said Natsume pissed. He tried to burn them but no fire appeared on them "tch no time to be playing jokes polka dots stop nullifying my alice," we blamed Mikan

"What are you talking about jerk im not doing any thing," she yelled back at him as they continued to run away.

"Its no use," came a voice "they are wearing fire proof suits and a liquid that you put on to make you fire proof., we have studied you two very carefully and took note about your special alices and his dangerous Alice." With that a blond man appeared in front of them they had already been caught by the 4 men in black suits.

"What are you some kind of stalker?" spat Natsume at the blond guy (guess who again )

"haha I guess you could call it that," he said acting weird.

_what the hell? _Questioned the two teens at the same time.

"well anyway as you guessed we are here to take you to the academy so don't try to…." But before he could finish his hair cought fire.

"tch how did I guess an idiot like you would forget to put some of that special liquid on," said Natsume in an annoyed voice while Mr. blond haired man was running around and around screaming his head off yelling "it burns it burns and help water water!"

mean while Mikan was laughing her head off. "this isn't a laughing matter," Natsume yelled at her. "I cant help it he looks so stupid hahaha," she kept laughing. "tch figures an idiot like you would not understand whats happening," he muttered but Mikan has some super ears and she hear it all the way from where she was (not sure how far).

"Take that back you insensitive jerk," she yelled yet again that day. "make me!" he yelled back just to piss her off even more. "Why you ima gonna kill you!" she was now almost free from the men in black, (haha men in black) "you hearless perverted deamonic fu……….." you no cut off again when Blondie came back and put her to sleep with his alice.

"what the hell?!" cursed Natsume, "what did you do to her?!?" he yelled concerned (O.o did I just type concerned wow I can make Natsume do what ever I want! im liking making fan fiction!)

"nothing shes fine don't worry," said blond guy. "yea right you want m……" before Natsume could finish. Crazy blond man used his alice on him and put him to sleep too. "now lets go," he said suddenly acting all serious they headed for a black limo.

* * *

IM DONE!!!! With the chapter. 

That was the longest chapter I ever wrote all though not that long but still!! Im so proud of my self yay me!

heh Natsume seemed kinda ooc in this chapter well this chapter was completely different then what I planned so maybe that's way but what ever I think it is nicer then what I planned! Hehe

RxR I will most likely update soon but no promises depends on how much stupid home work I get xP


	3. important note

Hiya every one so sorry for not being able to update forever but my teachers like to pile work onto me and I was busy studying for my bat mitzvah to and I was just so busy but now that that is over I have more free time but still stupid homework . so I decided that I WILL update during Christmas break which is in a few more weeks so if u could just wait a little longer and No WAY AM I DONE with the story tina1061 so no worrys I hate when ppl do that too but any way I will update just wait a little longer!

peace


	4. breaking out

Wow so this is weird I haven't been on for a while now…. Haha

well I was super busy at the beginning of break and I'm about to go to Maryland so ill try to make this one good and longish. Thank u for all those who reviewed my other chapters reading them made me feel good like im actually good at writing some what….

Any ways enough of my rambling on to the story!!!!!!

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

…_what the heck ….where am I? _I sat up my head was spinning and I was all dizzy. _What happened? Where's polka dots? _I looked around the room it look really fancy, really big and I was lying on a comfy expensive looking red leather couch. Across from me was another leather couch, polka dots was laying on that one and it looked like she was asleep. _Hmmmmmmmm I remember now that weird blond guy did some thing to me and ugh I don't have time to think I got to get out of this place, who knows what else they might do to me.._

**Normal POV**

Natsume got up off the couch and walked over to Mikan. He looked at her peaceful sleeping face for a few seconds, then snapping back to reality and remembering they had to get out of there he said in a hushed tome. "oi polka dots wake up we got to get out of here,".

"mmmm five more minutes," she said half asleep.

Natsume smirked "no time for dreams polka dots" he said, as he stood up pointed out his finger and lit her hair on fire.

Mikan nose moved like she was sniffing "mmmmm what's cooking for breakfast Ojii-chan?" (is that right Ojii-chan I'm not that skillful in Japanese sorry so if some one could just tell me if its right or that would be cool)

"tsk eating im her dreams…."

"KYAAAAA MY HAIR YOU FU…." Natsume covered her mouth from yelling any more.

"Quite baka unless you want to get caught by the academy," He whispered in her ear while looking toward the door to see if any one had herd her screams. All she could do was nod her head. "alright then," he said letting go of her mouth, "we need to get out of here and fast,"

"how?" Mikan simply questioned back.

Natsume looked around the room trying to find some thing any thing that would help them get out of the academy. He thought there wouldn't be any thing but then he spotted the windows we went over to one and looked outside to see where they were inside the academy. Not like it would be any help though he didn't no what the academy looked like in the first place, all he knew was he didn't want to be in it.

**Natsume's POV**

I looked around outside trying to spot any thing to help use get out of this freaking place. All I could see was the gate and hundreds of students and some teachers.

_Damn this is no go will be spotted right away out there with all those students dressed like that. In our clothes we will stick right out. Ugh well its worth a shot instead of just staying in this room waiting. Alright._

**Normal POV**

"Oi little girl come here," Natsume said to Mikan while motioning for her to come by the window.

"What are we doing?" Mikan questioned.

"Were going to jump out the window," Natsume said in his normal boring tone.

"WHAT.."

"Quiet polka," Natsume had grabbed her mouth again, "if you cant jump down ill carry you got it?"

"hai," Mikan said once he took his hand off her mouth.

"Alright, now let's go," he said motioning for her to come close to him. Mikan hesitated a little but then went over to him. She blushed when he put his arm around her waist and picked her up bridal style. "Ok when we get to the ground we have to sprint as fast as we can to the gate. So be ready," Natsume said right before he started running toward the window.

**OOoooOOooooOOooOOoOooOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOoooOOOooOOoOooOOo**

_Crash_

Everyone who was walking around outside looked up at the building to see what was going on. They saw 2 figures jumping out of a building from the 2nd story.

"woooo!" some yelled excited.

"Oh my gods are they going to be ok?" yelled others in concern.

"Who are they?' questioned some.

"Oh my god some call for an ambulance!" panicked some.

Narumi just so happen to be walking outside when the whole thing happened. "oooo this cant be good," he said in a weird voice, as he rushed over to where they would land.

"KYAA!!!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs. she had never jumped from the second story of a building before. And she doesnt see why any one would want to, its suicide.

"Shut it polka dots your making my ears bleed!" Natsume yelled back with his cold tone.

"like i can help it!" she screamed back in a scared voice "this is scary as hell!" as soon as she finished saying that they hit the ground, with a thud. Natsume had landed on his feet, like jumping down fro the 2nd sotry of a building was nothing.

"finally!" mikan shrieked, while jumping out of Natsumes arms. She was kneeling on the ground deep breathing. Until she herd mummers all around her she looked up to see a crowd of students all ages loking at her and Natusume.

"ahh," was all Mikan could say.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun," they herd some one yell in a gay voice.

"oh shit," cursed Natsume, as he grabed mikan and pulled her to her feet.

"run its the gay blond guy," he said as he dashed off.

"kya Natsume you jerk wait," Mikan yelled running after him. (note: this happened in like a minute all the stuff on a ground incase your wondering why the crowd isn't doing much)

"huh?" was all people in the crowd could say. "were those students?" "i dont think so?" All sorts of questions filled the air as everyone was talking about what just happened.

* * *

Damn I"m soooooooo sorry I no I said this chapter would be long but I have to go to Maryland so I can't finish the rest of it darn it blame my parents for not telling me sooner when we were going to leave. I'm soooooo soooo sorry but ill update swear it once I come back which will be in 3 days unless my moms cousin dies then it will be like 4 days im soooo sorry waaaaa I feel so bad now but at least I gave you some more of the story I don't think its that good though. But as long as u guys like it tell me what u think please so I don't write another crappy chapter. 


	5. where is the gate!

Sorry I no I said 3 days but I had to go to a funeral yea…….. Just not fun.

But don't feel bad for me its ok.

Any ways happy new years every one!! Thanks to every one who reviewed makes me happy when people do that.

Now here is the next chapter.

* * *

"Natsume!?!" yelled Mikan as she was chasing after him through the crowd of people. 

Natsume just kept running.

**Natsume's POV**

_Damn it I'm trying to get out of here so where the hell is the gate!?!?! Even though I saw it from the window it looked so much closer! _I look behind me to see if Mikan and the blond guy are still following me.

"Natsume slow down right now!" I herd Mikan yell.

"Tch if I do that we will be caught, I suggest you run fasert!" I yelled back, as I sprint forward.

**Normal POV**

"Damn it where the hell is the freaking gate!" yelled Natsume. _How big is this stupid academy?_ _Ahh, why don't I just find a wall and blast through it. That's a much better plan. _He thought while still running through the crowd.

"Hey you two come back here!" Narumi yelled once again as he continued running after them. _Ha they sure are troublesome. _He thought with one of his weird smiles on his face.

He then reached into his pocket (he is still chasing after the two) and pulled out a cell phone. "hai hai, the 2 new comers are escaping please send help," he said into it, then closed it and continued chasing.

**Mikan's POV**

_That Natsume what a jerk ugh cant he just slow down for a second or at least let me catch up to him? Jeez does he even no where the gate is I mean it feels like we are running in circles. Ugh I hate to do this but I'm gonna have to if it means getting out of here._

**Normal POV**

By now Natsume was really far ahead of Mikan and was getting further and further away while Narumi was getting closer and closer to her.

All of a sudden Mikan just stopped running, and stood in one place and thought really hard about where she wanted to get to. (She's using her other alice yea I kinda made it hard to understand what she is doing)

Narumi recognized what she was trying to do, because he watched the tapes of her using her alice's. _O no this isn't good where is my backup? _He thought running faster towards her.

Mikan stood still long enough for people to get a good look at her. "O my gosh it's Mikan Sakura!" yelled one girl who recognized her. (Incase you forgot like I did for a while Mikan is a famous star ) instantly every one in that general area turned toward her.

"Is it really?"

"No way!"

"Where?"

"Wow she is prettier in person,"

All sorts of words filled the air again. All the people starting to crowd around her made it harder for Narumi to get to her in time.

All of a sudden she disappeared. "Shoot," was all Narumi said as he burst through the crowd right where she **was **standing.

**Where Natsume is running**

Natsume sprinted through the crowd still trying to find his way out of it. _Is polka dot's still following me? Wait why am I thinking about her it should be a good thing if she is caught, right? _

His thought were disturbed when all of a sudden a certain brunet popped up in front of him out of now where.

"What the?!" Natsume said a bit surprised as he crashed into her making them both fall down.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Natsume questioned in an irritated tone as he sat up.

"I used my alice to get her," Mikan said as she held her head "ouch…" (it took her so long to get there cuz she isn't that goodd at using her other alices yet)

"tch… what ever we just need to get out of here," Natsume said looking around. A few students were staring at them.

"ahhh that's why I teleported to you," it seemed like you were running in circles.

"tch well this stupid academy is just so big its not like its easy to find the gate," he said pissed off.

"ummm.." Mikan said.

"What is it?" Natsume said annoyed, he stood up, and then so did Mikan.

"The gate is over there I think," she said pointing over to a gate.

"Damn it!" Natsume cursed as he took off towards it.

"ah wait up Natsume!!" she said once again sprinting after him.

**By the gate**

Natsume had reached the gate, but when he pushed it, it wouldn't open.

"Damn it, they wont open it I'm assuming," Mikan had caught up by now.

"Nee Natsume use your alice to try to open it," she suggested.

"That's what I'm doing baka," he said.

Just as he was about to try to blast it once more, the men in black grabbed him and Mikan. (haha the men and black are back I just had to say that)

"kyaa let go!" was what Mikan yelled, while Natsume just tried to burn them… didn't work though because they are wearing fire proof suits and are using the liquid that makes them fire proof too.

"ahhh good job," Came the gay voice. Narumi appeared in front of the tow teens.

"I'm sorry but you're just not allowed to leave," he said with his freaky smile.

"Damn it you gay bastard let us go!" Natsume yelled at him, while doing all he can to get out of the hold of the men in black.

"Ugh," _no use _was all Mikan was thinking.

"haha I can't do that Natsume-kun he said as he went over to Natsume and kissed him on the cheek. (lol I'm so mean haha) Making him pass out.

"What the hell was that?!?!" Mikan yelled, He started to walk closer to her, "ahhh don't come near me you gay fuc.." she was cut off from cursing when he kissed her cheek too making her pass out.

"now take the kiddos to the principle and don't let them out of your sight." He said giving orders to the men in black.

"hai sir," they responded and were off.

* * *

Omg so I went back and read my old chapters of this story and I can see why people are telling me to get some one to proof read and that I have really bad grammar. Haha so sorry about that. Heh I just didn't think it was that bad. Any ways I will try my best from now on to use the punctuation marks and to fully spell words. And to those of u who are still reading, thanks for putting yup with my terrible grammar and spelling, but um just think of it like a puzzle and trying to figure out the words, and junk! 

Haha don't no when I will next update school is gonna start again…. So it will be hard but I will try to some time. My next big break is at the end of March I think… so that's when I'm sure I will update. But any ways please review it motivates me.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	6. becoming a student

Hi everyone I can update today because I don't have school cuz it's snowing!!!!!!!! LOL I'm really excited for that but it gets kinda boring so I'm updating to pass the time. Also because I can't update during my next break because I apparently have to go on another trip. I travel too much ughh. Well here is the next chapter Review when you're done got it ok good!

* * *

In a smaller fancy room then the last one they were in Mikan woke up to find she was laying on another comfy couch, in a smaller room with a desk a chair and 2 couches that her and Natsume were laying on. Mikan sat up to get a better look around but she was pulled back down by some thing.

"What the?!" Mikan questioned, she looked down to her hand that's where she was pulled down by, and she saw….. Her hand was hand cuffed to the leg of the couch………"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!!!!!!" Mikan panicked. "OH my god what do I do what do I do???" Mikan pretty much screamed. She tried to lift the couch to slip the handcuff off of the leg but, Mikan found the leg had been nailed to the ground. "Ahh what is this!!" Mikan continued to yell and panic.

A shoe flew across the room and smacked Mikan right in the back of the head. Mikan feel face first into the ground, "quiet baka," Natsume said, as he took his shoe and put it back on. "Your screaming is going to break my ears," He said with a smirk.

"Well sorry!" Mikan said I'm kinda chained to this couch if u hadn't noticed!" she said as she lifted up her wrist, to show Natsume. "now get me out of here," she said.

"I can't," He replied with no emotion.

"And why cant you?" Mikan asked. Natsume lifted up his hand to revel he was also chained to the leg of the couch he was laying on. "WHAT! Your chained too!!. Can't you just burn through them?" Mikan questioned.

"Baka don't you think I already tried that? Look," Natsume said as he pointed to a table that separated the two couches. On the table was a note, that read….

_Dear You Two,_

_The chains are fire proof don't try to break through them nothing you do will break through them, just wait there like good little kids. _

"What the?"

"It says we can't break the chains, Baka" Natsume said.

"I know how to read!!!" Mikan yelled at him getting angry.

"Tch like I'm supposed to believe that?" Natsume said back coldly.

"Yes! You are! How do you think I learn my lines when I act, stupid," Mikan shouted back getting madder and madder by the second.

"I dunno, I suspect you have someone read you your lines," Natsume said back in his cold calm tone.

"What the heck I'm not that spoiled," Mikan yelled back now standing up sorta, (she was kinda leaning down cuz of the chain,)

"so you admit your spoiled then," Natsume said as he smirked, he loved making her angry.

"I'm going to kill you Hyuuga!!!" Mikan screamed as she tried to charge at him, but that didn't go to well as she was being pulled back by the chair. Natsume just sat on his couch watching in amusement.

**Outside the room**

Shouts and threats could be herd from outside of the Principles office. "hmmmmmm it sounds like those kiddos are awake now," Narumi said happily. "You," he said to one of the men in black, go get the principle," The man ran off down the corridor as Narumi took a deep breath and entered the room.

As fate would have it Mikan actually broke through the chain, actually she broke the leg of the couch in half. So Narumi entered the room to see Mikan on top of Natsume on his couch trying to strangle him. And Natsume was trying to throw her off of him.

(Just so you all no she didn't want to kill him, she wanted to nearly kill him) Narumi sweet dropped at the sight. "ummm," he started t get their attention.

Both Mikan and Natsume looked his way, "Am I interrupting some thing?" He questioned. Mikan looked down at Natsume, Natsume looked up at her with a smirk, "Yes you are I was just about to murder this boy!!!!" she shouted as they battled again.

Narumi sweet dropped, he let there little battle continue for a few more seconds, he found it quite amusing, and then went to stop the battle. Narumi grabbed the end of Mikan's chain and pulled her back. Mikan flew off of Natsume and landed in Narumi's arms.

* * *

(A.N ok I'm kinda skipping a part cuz its boring and yea so all that happens is Narumi gets Mikan calm and yes now he talking to them, while they are waiting for the principle,)

Narumi sat next to Mikan on her now broken couch, while they faced Natsume who was sitting on his couch facing them with his hands behind his back and his feet resting on the table in front of him.

"So," Narumi started "Why did you guys try to escape?" he questioned.

"Why duh, we don't want to be here," Natsume replied back in his pissed mean tone.

"Well we can't have two kids who both have powerful alices to roam around outside of the school, especially if they can't use them that well yet," Narumi said in his kind voice.

"Tch, then I suppose your going to keep us here no matter what we say," Natsume said back pissed.

"Well we have to," Narumi said back, trying to put on a smile.

"Tch new it," Natsume said as he looked away, "well at least I don't have to go back to that annoying school," he finished.

For once Mikan agreed with him, any school was better then that hell hole, where she was bullied every day, maybe the people here will be nice to her she sure hoped sothen it hit her. "Wait what about my job?" she said with worry in her voice.

"Well your job I guess we will have to make special arrangements for you to go to your job every night," Narumi said.

"No!" Mikan stood up and yelled.

"Tch here we go the glamour queens life," Natsume said rolling his eye.

"Shut up baka!" Mikan yelled at him "you don't know any thing, I have to be home at 6!!!!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go home, the school won't allow that," Narumi said back somewhat surprised at her sudden change.

"Well then I can't go to school here!!" Mikan yelled back.

"Tch I knew it you spoiled brats can't stand to be away from all her money and expensive things,"

"Shut up you idiot you don't know any thing about me or my family!!" Mikan yelled with tears in her eyes.

Not sure what's really going on and why Mikan is making such a big fuss about this Narumi steps in and says "It's ok Mikan-chan you will be fine at the academy you can still do your job, the academy will guard you," Mikan's tears stopped, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get what she wanted from this man, and the academy she just had to hope that this protection of the academy would keep her dad as far away from her as possible.

"Tch, this is so stupid," Natsume said bored. "Oi Blondie can you let me out of this chain?" Natsume asked as he lifted up his hand.

"Ah yes," Narumi said getting a key out of his back pocket, "and my name is Mr. Narumi and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher," he finished as he unlocked Natsume.

"No way," Natsume and Mikan said at the same time. "You can't be a teacher!" Mikan yelled.

"Well I am and your teacher too you're lucky I'm the best," Narumi said with a bit of over confidence. "Well how about I show you to your rooms you will both be special stars I will explain what that means later,"

(Yea I no the principle was supposed to come but he took to long so they just left with out him )

Narumi went to the door as the two teens followed him. He told the guard that was still by the door that he could go rest. Narumi began down the hall way, and outside to the Elementary school division dorms.

When they got to the dorm building people were walking around outside of it and inside. People stared at Natsume and Mikan. Some whispered "Is that Mikan Sakura?" "Who's the boy, he's cute"

"Looks like you already have a fan club Natsume and they don't even know who you are," Mikan commented.

"Hn," was all she got back.

"Alright here we are," Narumi said they were on the top floor the hall way was empty up here, "Your rooms are next to each other since you are the only special stars we have in the elementary division so far,"

"Tch great I have to live next to miss loud mouth,"

"Hey take that back," Mikan yelled.

"Well I can tell this will be a peaceful floor," Narumi said sweet dropping.

* * *

Ok I'm stopping here today cuz I'm really tired, I started this on Friday, but now its Sunday night and I have school tomorrow so I'm going to bed!! I'm sorry the chapter is boaring and has a lot of talking the next chapter will be more exciting. so don't worry

In the next chapter- they meet class B and Mikan also has her first time leaving alice academy to go on her job, and then there is the matter with her parenst. Basically the next chapter will be good

Read and review I will try to update before I go on vacation so yea.


	7. this is taking forever!

I lied……again. Heh? I no I said I would update soon but you no people forget things and so yea. But the important thing is that I eventually got you guys another chapter so be happy that I didn't just leave this story unfinished.

Thankies to

Sherea, niceladysakura, sakurapetal246, lucia096, dominiqueanne, chris3169512, and aNiMe pRiNcEsS24. for reviewing!!

* * *

It was 6:00 AM, and a brunet girl's alarm clock just went off. Lazily she struck her hand at the night table, and turned the annoying buzzing off. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, as she opened them she realized she wasn't in her usual room.

"Huh?" she simply questioned for once not panicking, she let yesterdays events come back to her. "Oh yeah," she just said _I'm living here at this academy now, or should I say prison? I really hope nothing happens to me. _She thought as she looked out the window next to her bed. _Dad….. I wonder what will happen to me if I meet him again. _She sighed as a few tears came out of her eyes. She just wiped them away and got out of her bed to get ready.

* * *

Mean while

A crimson eyed boy was just sitting around his room he's already his new school uniform much to his dismay. He was thinking about a certain someone, and yesterdays events. _Why was the idiot so sad about coming here? And not going home? Tch not like I care. _The boy just told him self.

* * *

7:30 AM

Mikan was walking down the academy's corridors trying to follow the map Narumi had drawn her so she could find her way to class. But of course it was poorly drawn and Mikan kept thinking in her mind WTF. "It's like a kindergartner drew this. It's even drawn in crayon! What kind of grown man owns crayons?" Mikan asked to no one.

Of course she was to busy talking to herself and trying to read this pathetic map so she of course bumped into some one, she fell back onto her butt. "Ouch, gomen," She said as she looked up at the person she had bumped into.

"Hn strawberries watch it," came of course the voice Mikan least wanted to hear…. Natsume. (A.N/ its so much fun to be evil!)

"Gah pervert!! Jerk, meanie, butt face," Mikan just yelled at him.

"Very mature polka dots," Natsume just said going back to her old underwear pattern.

"What ever pervert, any way do you no how to get to the class room that teacher drew me a crap map," Mikan just asked Natsume completely disregarding what just happened. (lolz crap map haha that rhymes I'm a genius.)

"Tch," Natsume said just lifting his map up for Mikan to see. "What the heck yours is drawn in crayon too!!" she yelled at Natsume.

"Shut up, and don't blame me its not like I asked for a crayon drawn crappy map," Natsume just stated back coldly.

"That's true I guess," Mikan said with a sigh, "So now what? Do we just wonder around till we find the classroom?" Mikan questioned.

"Well there's nothing else we can do," Natsume said as he turned and started to walk away, as he was walking he crumpled his crappy map into a ball and threw it over his shoulder. "Hey wait for me," Mikan said as she crumpled her map, dropped it and ran after Natsume.

Mikan and Natsume spent almost an hour roaming around the corridors of the elementary branch, and still they haven't found their classroom yet. Mikan being Mikan was bored and tired from walking for EVER. And of course Natsume being Natsume was just really pissed he walked with his hands in his pockets ahead of Mikan and wasn't saying a word to her.

So there was silence between the two, because of this Mikan felt awkward, it was too weird, she and Natsume had never been alone for this long before and when they weren't auguring it just felt strange for her, even if she does hate Natsume. _Ok I'll try talking to him to make things more comfortable. Ok here I go. _Mikan thought_._

"Na-" Mikan began but of course she is Mikan the clumsy idiot and she tripped while trying to talk to Natsume. Hearing the beginning of his name Natsume turned around to face Mikan, only to be shocked to see Mikan falling towards him.

"Gomen Natsume," Mikan said she placed her hands on the ground to lift herself up, not knowing that she had placed her hands right next to Natsume's head and was leaning over him. When she finally noticed the position they were in her face immediately turned bright red, but she didn't move from their position and neither did Natsume, nor did he try to move. He just lay there on the ground still shocked from the brunet beauty leaning over him. (He's not blushing though) Natsume was mesmerized by her beauty; it was weird how he only noticed it now, in this weird position.

_Was she always this pretty?_ Natsume questioned to himself. _What am I thinking this is polka dots the spoiled little girl. _Natsume just told him self over and over again. But no matter how much Natsume told himself that he couldn't help but to stare at Mikan who was still bright red and leaning over him.

"Ho ho ho what do we have here?" a voice broke the twos stare at each other. Natsume tilted his head back, and Mikan just looked up to see who was talking to them. They saw standing in front of them of course the person they both seemed to hate at the moment Narumi sensei or blondie, or the gay guy. "So this is why you two never showed up this morning. Hmmmm well don't mind me I'll be on my way and let you two kids continue what you were doing, teehee don't do any thing to naughty now," Narumi said in his gay voice and a smile on his face.

With those words Mikan and Natsume immediately sprang to their feet. "You got it all wrong!" Mikan yelled to defend herself. "I just fell that's all!" Her face was beat red now.

"What ever you say," Narumi sang. His singing was interrupted once Natsume decided to burn his sleeve.

"The only reason that happened, and we are late is because of the crap maps you drew us," Natsume said letting all his anger out on Narumi. Lucky for Narumi though he had put on his fire proof clothes today! Or else he would be burn to a crisp 5 minutes ago. "Now take us to the class room," Natsume demanded, in a cold mean voice.

"Hai!" Narumi obeyed like a slave. Narumi started to lead the two down the corridor before following Mikan took a look at Natsume, _what a personality change all of a sudden. One moment he's quiet the next he's back to being a cold hearted jerk. _

"Planning to stare at me all day or are you going to follow," Natsume said coldly as he turned to follow Narumi. Mikan's face became red before she quickly said "Hai," and ran after Natsume and Narumi.

* * *

Finally at the Class room

"Wait out here until I call you guys in" Narumi said, as he went into the classroom. JinJin was teaching a lesson to the class so they were all shocked to see Narumi back in there room.

"Narumi what is the meaning this interrupting my lesson?" Jinno asked.

"I found the new students we were expecting this morning they were lost," Narumi said with a laugh.

"They got lost for an hour?" Jinno asked, as murmurs started going around the room about the new students, "Who could they be," "I hope their girls," "I hope its boys," "I wonder if there nice," all sorts of weird murmurs.

"I thought you gave them a map so they could find there way," Jinno asked Narumi ignoring the murmurs.

"Yea well you see the thing about that is-"

"Natsume chotto just wait a few more minutes until he calls us in," came a voice as the door opened.

"We wondered the corridors for an hour I think we've waited enough," Said a crimson eyed boy as he entered followed by a brunet girl trying to pull him back. "Oi get on with this blondie will ya?" Natsume said to Narumi in his cold voice. That broke all the murmurs in the room and every one was quiet as they looked at the newbie's in the front of the room.

"OH"

"MY"

"GOD"

"IT'S MIKAN SAKURA!!" The classroom erupted with cheers, as every one saw Mikan, but not all the cheers were for Mikan.

"Who's the hottie next to her?"

"He looks so tough and hot!"

"Oh my god that boy is so cute!" all the females in the class yelled with the exception of one.

"…. I change my mind ill wait for you to call us in," Natsume said pissed at the yelling, as he tried to leave the class room with Mikan. Much to his dismay Narumi blocked their way out.

"Well now that you're in here I might as well introduce you guys," he said with his gay smile, which pisses the hell out of Natsume.

"Class this is Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan," Narumi said presenting them with his gay smile and voice. A vain popped on Natsume's head "k-kun… are you looking for death," Natsume said clearly pissed and very angry. "They are both special stars and have very powerful alices," Narumi just continued even though Natsume threatened him, "oh and they are very close to eac-" Narumi's hair went up in flames before he could finish his sentence.

"I will kill you," Natsume said fire in his palm. The whole class and Jinno were extremely scared at this moment.

"Cut it out Natsume, don't burn our teacher," Mikan said as she nullified the fire, "Even if he is annoying gay and making fun of us….. You know what I'm pretty ok with you killing him actually go right ahead," Mikan said completely changing her mind.

"With pleasure," Natsume said with a smirk, he was about to attack when.

"Hold it," Jinno stepped in, "It's against the rules for you to hurt our teachers, unless you want a punishment I suggest you stop." He said as he held up his wand. (Harry Potter just whooshed though my mind then lol just cuz I wrote wand haha; ok sorry I'm very random back to the story!)

"Tch," Natsume just turned his head away.

"Ah…. Anyways class who wants to be there partners?" Narumi asked trying to lighten the dangerous mood that had appeared. Despite almost killing the teacher every one in the class had there hands up to be either's partner.

"Partner?" Natsume said still quiet pissed.

"Yes a partner so that you will know your way around the school," Narumi said back.

"Why didn't you give us a partner before instead of just drawing a crappy map that was of no use?" Natsume said ready to burn Narumi again.

"Because you had to meet the class first of course," he said as he hid behind Jinno.

"Tch figures you'd make up some thing stupid," Natsume said as he calmed down.

"ahahaha, now back to the partners," Narumi said coming out from behind Jinno after sensing that Natsume was some what calmed. "how about Natsume you be partners with um…." Natsume for the second time after all the screaming looked around the room, he saw girls with hearts in there eyes staring at him, and the same for Mikan but boys.

Getting a bit jealous, because at there old school no boy had ever stared at Mikan this long except him, it made him angry and he didn't no why. (A.N but I do some ones jealous hahaha) "Oi baka just give me and the moron one partner together, and if you make it a fan girl or boy I swear I will kill you," Natsume said as he let out his deathly arua.

"Hai!" Narumi shrieked, being Natsume's slave again he obeyed. He scanned the room looking for some one any one! That wasn't a fan girl or boy to please Natsume and to stop him from being burned. As he scanned Mikan thought _why does Natsume want to be with me and have one partner I thought he hated me._ With out really knowing she started to blush.

"Ok the partner of Natsume and Mikan will be..." As Narumi said this the room erupted again with the fan boys and girls yelling. "ME!" "I WILL BE THERE PARTNER!" "PICK ME!" "ITS GONNA BE ME!" "NO ME!" and other pointless screams. "...Hotaru Imai," as he said this, the whole room just stopped yelling/ talking.

No one dared say any thing. I mean the ice queen the partner of the two hottest kids in this school, possibly this earth. Just two words OH BOY.

* * *

Done with another chapter! Yay I'm so excited now I just saw chapter 95 and 96 of the manga so cute . Love it all haha I will try to write another chapter soon no promises but this one is long so that's good right, well longer then any of my other chapters before at least.

So any ways

Next chapter- Mikan's best friend and father

Finally getting into the only part of the story I actually had planed out from the beginning hehe. The next chapter will be good and don't worry for those of you who want Natsume to feel guilty he will in this next chapter mwa hahahah!

peace


	8. Chapter 8!

I finally pulled my act together and updated!!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_Ok the partner of Natsume and Mikan will be..." As Narumi said this the room erupted again with the fan boys and girls yelling. "ME!" "I WILL BE THERE PARTNER!" "PICK ME!" "ITS GONNA BE ME!" "NO ME!" and other pointless screams. "...Hotaru Imai," as he said this, the whole room just stopped yelling/ talking._

_No one dared say any thing. I mean the ice queen the partner of the two hottest kids in this school, possibly this earth._

The room was silent no one dared say any thing they just turned and stared at the ice queen. Hotaru of course just sat there with her expression less face, she didn't say any thing, she just stared at the new comers. Natsume was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Who is Hota…." He didn't get to finish because a certain girl bursting with energy happened to scream "HOTARU!!" Mikan ran as fast as she could with a goofy smile on her face towards Hotaru she opened her arms for a hug as she ran.

Mikan got closer

And closer

And closer to Hotaru, but just as she was about to land right on her and give her a ferocious hug, Hotaru stepped to the side letting Mikan run past her and slam right into the wall. Everyone stared in shock even Natsume.

"Did Mikan Sakura just try to…?"

"I Think She did,"

"But why would she?" mummers were herd throughout the room as every one continued to stare. Natsume on the other hand recovered from his shock immediately and now he just looked on at the two girls with his usually non emotional face.

"HOTARU you baka I haven't seen you 4 years and this is how you treat me when we meet again!" yelled Mikan with tears in her eyes, as she tried to hug Hotaru once more. This time however Hotaru let Mikan wrap her arms around her but held her head away with her hand. "Hotaru!!" Mikan cried as she struggled against Hotaru's hand. "Didn't you miss me?"

The whole class continued to stare because the Mikan Sakura the famous singer and actor knew the ice queen. Who was famous in their school for being cold and mean to every one. How could someone like that possible get along with the beautiful Mikan Sakura who was entirely different, how?

"Baka" came Hotaru's voice; Mikan stopped trying to hug Hotaru and looked up tears in her eyes. "Hotaru" Everyone else watched as Mikan and Hotaru had a moment. "I missed you so much Hotaru," Mikan cried.

"Come here baka," Hotaru said calmly as she smiled a small smile and opened her arms. Everyone watched as in awe as the two friends hugged, and reunited, and once they finished hugging, and broke apart Hotaru sat back down in her seat as Mikan walked back up to the front next to Natsume.

**OOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooOoooOOOoOooOoOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOoooOOOoooooOoooOoooooOOOOoooOOooooOOOOooooooo**

A/N: I got major writers block there so just skipping and if I think of any thing I will add it in later.

"Well now that you know who your partner is you two take a seat um…" Narumi looked around the class room both seats next to Hotaru were all ready taken. Once again the class was filled with yelling and boy and girls drooling. Narumi gave a nervous laugh as he felt the temperature rise and a glare on his face. Narumi got the message sent in Natsume's intense glare. "um… you two can go take a seat in the back next to Ruka-kun," he said as he gave one final nervous smile and ran out the door.

_Ruka?_ Natsume thought, _tsk a guy huh well I'll make sure to kill that gay bastard later._ Natsume started walking to the back of the room, followed by a nervous looking Mikan. At the back of the room however unknowing to the cute blond boy trouble was walking straight in his direction.

Ruka Nogi, was a good student he was smart, as well as handsome. He had a big fan club and had stolen many girls hearts, however none of them interested him. But today he found him self not paying attention at all in class; all he could think about was Hotaru Imai, the ice queen as well as the girl who constantly black mailed him with embarrising photos.

Ruka thought about the ice queen and why she would really take his pictures if it's for money or some other reasons, he thought back to this morning.

_**Flashback:**_

_"IMAI!!" Ruka yelled as he chased after his black mailer. She started to fly away on her scooter still holding her camera in her hand. But she didn't really get to far as Ruka had caught up the her and jumped up hanging off part of the scooter, weighing it down and causing them to crash._

_Once they had landed on the ground Ruka had grabbed Hotaru's camera before she had time to recover from the shock of falling. "Haha I got it finally!" Ruka yelled as he held up Hotaru's camera. _

"_Baka," Hotaru said as she held up the film to her camera, taking away Ruka's joy and replacing it with anger once again. _

"_Why do have to take __**MY **__pictures?" Ruka yelled._

"_For the money obviously," she stated back coldly. _

"_Why don't you take anyone else's picture there are plenty of others who are more popular then me." Ruka yelled back confidently. He knew he would get an answer from that. But when he looked back up at hotaru's face he didn't expect to see a slight blush. That was a blush right? Who knows, what it was but it went away very fast._

"_That's because you are in the same class as me and I have easy access baka. Hotaru covered for herself. Ruka just looked dumb folded as Hotaru had very skill fully avoided the answer to his question. _

_**End flashback:**_

_It's for the money Ruka it's only for the money that's all she wants there no other reason._ Ruka told himself as Mikan and Natsume reached the back of the classroom.

Natsume stood in front of Ruka as Mikan stood behind him. Natsume glared daggers at Ruka who didn't look up until he felt a very no extremely intense glare at him. Ruka was so confused _who are these people?_ He thought to himself as he just looked up at the strangely eye colored boy that was glaring at him for no reason.

"Who are you?" Ruka voiced his thoughts as he broke the silence and the glaring in the classroom. Natsume stopped his glare and just looked at Ruka in confusion.

Baka Baka Baka! Ruka got hit square in the face three times. "Imai!" Ruka yelled at her, after recovering off the floor.

"Pay attention next time," Hotaru simply replied in her emotionless tone, as she sat back down working on god knows what again. Ruka turned his attention back to the new comers.

"Uh…sorry I wasn't paying attention, so who are you guys?" he asked kinda nervously with a weird smile, but that still made his fan girls get hearts in their eyes and start yelling the usual fan girl nonsense. _Damn fan girls,_ Ruka though.

"Damn fan girls," Natsume muttered but loud enough for Ruka to hear, which made Ruka turn his attention back to the new comers and actually look at them. To his surprise they actually had looks and now that he looked closer that brown haired girl did look pretty cute. "I'm Mikan Sakura," Mikan said stepping in and answering the question Ruka left to float in the air seeing as how Natsume wouldn't answer it. She gave Ruka a warm smile which melted his heart right on the spot.

Natsume noticed the change in Ruka's face after Mikan had smiled to him. Here comes some jealousy. "Natsume Hyuuga," Natsume cut in order to grab the attention from Mikan to stop the face the blond boy in front of him was making.

"R-Ruka Nogi," Ruka stuttered back, as he reached out his hand to shake with Natsume. Who just shrugged it off with a "hn," and going to sit on then bench in the middle _between _Ruka and Mikan of course.

"Sorry he's always like this," Mikan said in the sweetest tone Ruka has ever herd, before going to sit next to Natsume on the other side of the bench. Ruka just sat on the other side in wonder.

* * *

Classes were over and Natsume was walking around back to his room he had ditched the crazy fan girls but now he had to take the long way back to the dorms, which bugged the hell out of him. He was walking calmly and coolly when he felt a presence behind him. _great more fan girls tch if they get any closer I swear I will burn there entire body!_ He though angrily to himself.

But there was some thing different about who ever was following him they seemed to have a darker aura, and they were pretty good at hiding their presence. Because of this Natsume decided to take action. He kept walking but as he did so, he set a flame off right where the person was about to put their foot down. Causing them to step back and come out of the shadows. Natsume stopped walking but didn't turn around either.

"Why are you following me?" Natsume asked hate in his voice.

The person just laughed "I see you already have the basic training down, now all I have to do is teach you to be batter at it,"

"What do you want?" Natsume spat turning around to face who ever it was. He didn't expect to see a man in all black wearing several earrings and a white half face mask.

"You are to come with me, I'm going to train you and you will be doing missions for the academy," said the man in black emotionlessly.

"And what if I refuse?" Natsume questioned.

"Well I could always get your little celebrity girl friend," said the man with a smirk.

"I'll come," Natsume said quickly after he herd that last sentence. The only thing worse then him doing these so called missions was having Mikan the girl he loved… to tease do them for him.

"Smart choice," said the man as he walked away towards the forest with Natsume following him.

**OOOooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooo**

"Hotaru," Mikan said with tears in her eyes, they were currently in the cafeteria eating. Hotaru had just taken Mikan's food claiming that this is the only way Mikan could pay her. "What do I owe you for?" Mikan said tears streaming down her face.

"…," Hotaru's face stayed unchanged from her normal emotionless face. "… Baka tax," she concluded.

Mikan made a "what the heck" face. "That's not even real!!" she yelled, "you just made that up because I have good food!!" she said tears streaming down her face. It was already to late her food had been consumed faster then the speed of light by the inventor, and now Mikan was left to starve.

Well she thought she was but… "Here Mikan-can you can have some of my food," said the kind voice of the girl who had pink hair, she offered her food to Mikan.

"Really?!" Mikan said her eyes brightening up, "Tanks you so much… uh what's your name sorry,"

"Anna," Anna said, "and this is Nonoko my best friend," she introduced Nonoko.

"We are both huge fans!" Nonoko said as she grabbed Mikan's hands and held them in hers.

"Uh… thanks," Mikan said nervously this is the first time in a long time anyone was being so nice to her in school. It was unusual and different, but Mikan liked it. It was much better then being teased and hurt.

"**Mikan Sakura please come to the principle's office," **came the P.A system cutting Mikan' happy moment and the girl's conversations, short.

"Sorry, I guess I have to go," Mikan said as Nonoko let go of her hands, and started to turn to leave.

"uh wait Mikan-chan…" said Anna.

"… will you be friends with us?" Nonoko completed. Both Anna and Nonoko blushed.

Mikan didn't even need to think about that question, "Of course," she said with a smile, as she walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the two girls to sequel and hug with excitement.

**OOOooooOOOOOOOOo**

Mikan entered the principles office; Narumi was waiting inside sitting on one of the leather couches the other one, that Mikan had broken (whoops hehe), had been replaced and Natsume was sitting on it. The principle was sitting at his fancy desk and next to him stood a man dressed in all black; he gave Mikan a very bad feeling.

"Sit down Ms. Sakura," said the principle. Mikan took a seat next to Natsume, whom Mikan had just remembered had disappeared after class and didn't show up to eat. _Where did he go?_ She stared at Natsume. He was sitting with his feet up on the table in between the couches and his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping which Mikan knew he wasn't.

"Ms. Sakura I believe you have a concert tonight," said the principle. "And since you are allowed to keep dong your job by the academy you will leave right after this meeting."

Mikan nodded her head to show she herd and agreed.

"Mr. Hyuga will go with you and be your body guard since it is dangerous for you to be outside of the academy now that you have an Alice and a rare one too." Continued the Principle. Mikan nodded her head again. "Good any questions?"

"No" Mikan shook her head.

"Ok then you can go outside to the limo now," he finished as Mikan, Natsume and Narumi got up to leave. As they were exciting the room the man in all black stepped in front of Natsume and handed him a mask. "Don't forget your training, _black cat_,"

"Hn," Natsume responded as he placed the mask on his face and continued out the door.

Out at the limo Natsume had gotten in first, Mikan was going to step in the limo when Narumi said "Be careful," Mikan nodded before stepping in and closing the door.

Yes, she would need to be very careful her first time outside since she entered the academy.

Her first job since she entered.

Her first time in public.

And her first time seeing her parents again.

Her _dad _again.

* * *

Finally done yay! So sorry for the extremely long wait I was really lazy and I had some writers block for a while.

I'm also sorry to say that summer is almost over for me so…. Yea don't expect updates to come any faster either.

So so so so so so so sorry again but thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and I would definitely love it if u would review this chapter too.

RxR next chapter will be totally awesome it's the only chapter I had planned out sinice the beginning so I shouldn't get as much writers block lol

K bye


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody!!

So I'm back kinda sortaish……. well so I have a little story first cuz I like telling random strangers who will never meet me (I hope) about myself. So It's my birthday eve. (My birthday is tomorrow for all you slow folks) and I was planning to write this chapter over the 4 day weekend right before it but…. Yea so here I am birthday eve (which is Sunday night btw) and I wanna wait till 12:00 so I can wish myself happy birthday… yea I'm weird like that, and I ran out of stuff to do then I remembered I was gonna write a chapter. But then I saw my twilight book and I was like awww I wanna finish reading it. But then I remembered I just wanted to finish reading that book before the movie comes out and I hadn't updated this fanfic in well… a long time so yup here I am still typing on and on and on and most people probably skipped over this so they won't know it's my birthday eve but whatever ok enough babbling on with the story!

Disclaimer: I shall still never own Gakuen Alice.

**OOOOOoooOOooOOoOOo**

"We're here Ms. Sakura, Mr. Hyuga," the limo driver said as he pulled to a stop. Mikan took a deep breath before opening the door of the limo and stepping out. A crowd of people waited being pushed back by simple everyday body guards, with no alices. The crowed screamed Mikans name and bright flashes of cameras were all over the place. But Mikan just stepped out with a fake smile on her face and walked straight inside without looking at one person from the crowd. Natsume lifted his eyebrows at her personality change. _What's wrong with baka polka dots, I've never seen her act like that before. Wait! Why do I care! _His thoughts were interrupted when some girl from the crowd yelled "Kya!! Is that a new body guard he's so cute!" even if his face was being covered by his mask. _Damn fan girls._ Natsume mentally cursed.

Mikan continued walking straight to her dressing room, but she did keep a look out for her father, and she hoped to god he wasn't there. Natsume trailed behind her, keeping a look out for any one suspicious all though he didn't think anyone would try to steal this stupid girl, even if she did have a "rare alice". _This is such a stupid mission._ He thought to himself. _I have to watch this idiot perform and nothing is going to happen tonight at all. This is just a waste of time._ He continued to think as he walked hands in pockets down a corridor.

Once at Mikan's dressing room, she made Natsume wait outside while she changed. Her fake smile was replaced with a sad and scared look as she entered the room and closed herself inside. _Whoa was that fear I saw in polka dots eyes?_ Natsume questioned in his mind. _Na I'm probably just imagining it or she just has stupid stage fright or something. _He shrugged it off and leaned against the door, and closed his eyes.

Inside the dressing room Mikan had broken down into soft tears. The fear of coming here and the possibility of seeing her dad had really scared her. But at least now she was safe in her dressing room. She pulled herself together and began to get ready for the concert, after all she didn't want to disappoint her fans just because she was a bit, or very, scared. She got undressed and pulled on a pink mini skirt and a white tank top and then an orange shiny shirt on top of that. She put on some cute black boots, and pulled on many silver bracelets, and she slipped a gold chain with a heart on it around her neck. Next was her hair, she put her hair up into a simple but yet cute bun, and tied it with a bright yellow ribbon, which complimented her auburn hair. She put on a bit of makeup just to hide the fake that she had been crying. "Perfect," She said pleased as she looked herself over in the mirror she walked over to the door.

"_Natsume…help me…… Natsume!"_

"What the?"…. BAM! Natsume had fallen backwards and landed right on top of Mikan. "What the heck Natsume?" Mikan yelled from underneath him. He quickly stood up, and looked around confused. His forehead was covered in a small sweat, and his breaths were coming out at in a faster pace than normal.

"Hey! Yoowho!!?? Natsume I'm talking to you here," Mikan snapped him back to the real world.

"Huh?" he said, still a bit confused.

"What's wrong with you?" Mikan asked, "and why were you leaning on the door?! Idiot!"

"Shut up baka," he said in a demanding voice, "It must have been that nightmare again..." he said in a lower almost whispered voice.

"What! You were sleeping on the job!" Mikan yelled at him. "Stupid what if someone had tried to attack me or what if I got kidnapped and here you are sleeping!" She yelled obviously thinking of her father.

"No one would be able to get you because I was leaning on the door stupid," he replied back in a "told you so way".

"Well what if they had gone a window or some something!?" she yelled back in the same voice.

" Tch then your annoying voice would of waken me up and I would of come to save you, ugly" he said adding an insult at the end.

"Whatever," she said in defeat, "Let's go already," she said walking towards the direction of the stage. As she passed by Natsume he noticed something.

"Wait a second," he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. "Why were you crying?" he said with a hint of concern for once.

"What are you talking about I wasn't crying," she said as she put her fake smile on and fake laughed along with it.

"Yes you were now tell me why," he demanded as he tightened his grip. He usually wouldn't care about this sort of thing but for some reason seeing the girl that usually, except for when he made fun of her, had a smile on her face cry. It just gave him a bad feeling.

"Really it's nothing," Mikan said trying to convince him. "Anyways let go, I have to go perform soon," she said as she jerked her arm out of his grasp and ran away to the stage.

"Stupid girl," he muttered as he walked after her to watch. A pair of brown eyes had watched that whole scenario. "So you have made a friend have you?" a man's voice spoke from where the brown orbs could be seen from. "This might be harder then I though with that boy following her around,"

**OOooOOOoOoOOOo**

"Mikan-chan! We love you!" "Mikan-chan!" "Mikan, Mikan!!" fans yelled at the empty stage. They were waiting for their beloved idol to come onto the stage and sing. Suddenly smoke filled the stage, this made the fans rawr because they knew she was coming. And they were right when the smoke cleared Mikan stood center stage microphone in hand.

"Hello everyone!!" Mikan said into the microphone, fans screamed in response. "I hope you all enjoy this song!" she said as the music started.

(I couldn't think of a good song…. Someone give me a good song so I can edit and in the future this part wont be so boring/stupid)

Natsume stared at her amazed not only did she look amazing under the lights on stage, but her voice was amazing too, which shocked Natsume who never had actually listened to her sing before. _Wow! Who knew polka dots could really sing?_ He thought mesmerized by her. _She's like an angel… what the heck more annoying thoughts tch damn it I have to stop. _

He tried to stop his thoughts of the girl he "hates", but they just wouldn't stop and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. in the end he just let them flow in his mind giving up. _Wow…_

_**OOOOooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo**_

_**I'm am soooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to have to end it there but im tired its almost my birthday and I have school tomorrow….. so I'm gonna have to end this chapter at natsume's weird ooc ness don't be angry.**_

_**Please review and I promise promise promise promise to edit this chapter during the week once some one gives me a good song. K bye review omg 15 min till my birthday!!!**_


End file.
